A known limitation with mobile devices is that a user is only able to use a mobile device to send and/or receive data such as a call when the user is connected to a telephony service by e.g., being located in a serviceable region of an associated service provider or connected to a telephony service such as Voice over IP (VOIP). Connectivity can be further limited by e.g., reception capability of the mobile device itself.
It is currently known for a user to be able to manually configure a call forwarding service to a nominated, separate mobile device if the user's mobile device is not able to receive calls and/or data. Known applications can also be used to configure call forwarding based on a set of rules that a user specifies.
For example, EP 1246489 discloses a method for providing automatic call-forwarding service for a mobile unit. If the mobile unit is out of service, calls intended for the mobile unit are automatically forwarded to another phone. This call forwarding occurs automatically without requiring user interaction. Upon detection of the mobile unit coming into service, such as when the mobile unit powers on or enters the service area of a wireless service provider, the automatic call forwarding ceases, and the mobile unit receives its own incoming calls.
However, these known solutions require manual configuration which can be complicated and creates a process overhead. Further, such solutions are not scalable in that a call can only be forwarded to a single, nominated device. Additionally, a forwarded call is transmitted to a nominated device such as another mobile device or a landline telephone which are separate devices from a user's—this causes extra process overhead for a user to retrieve a call.